There Is Something We All Need At Night
by BBShadowCat
Summary: While Anna’s gone, Hao takes this opportunity to pay Yoh a visit... This then leads to something unsuspecting... Just another short and pointless one-shot that just cam over me one day... Yaoi warning! [HaoxYoh] [One-Shot]


**There Is Something We All Need At Night**

By: Neko

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Shaman King. If I did, there would be no way in hell that I'd let 4Kids dub it.

**Summary**: While Anna's gone, Hao takes this opportunity to pay Yoh a visit... This then leads to something unsuspecting... Just another short and pointless one-shot that just cam over me one day... Yaoi warning! HaoxYoh One-Shot

"Yoh, I expect you to continue training while I am gone." Anna told her lazy fiancé who was currently taking nap instead of listening to her. Anna's eyes twitched and she threw her slipper at him, knocking him on the head and waking him up. "As I was saying..." Anna muttered as she tightened her grin on her itako beads that were now around the young Asakura's neck. "I better not hear that you are slacking off on your training."

"H-Hai..." Yoh said nervously.

"There will be no junk food." Anna continued.

"Hai..."

"No phone calls or TV."

"Hai..."

"And no 'Hanging Out' and no 'Partying' of any sort."

"No hanging out!" Yoh whined. "How come? What happens if Horo or Ren comes over?"

"Then won't. I strictly told them not to. And why would Ren want to come over? He is in China now." Anna told him with her arms folded.

"Eh... Oh yah... I forgot about that." Yoh said with a weak smile. Anna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This house better be spotless when I return." She told Yoh who sighed and nodded.

"Hai..." Yoh mumbled. Anna finally loosened her beads and released the young Asakura who sighed with relief. One week of Anti-Anna and Yoh gets stuck with a whole pile of chores and training to do. So much for sneaking away and slacking off.

* * *

"I... give... up..." Yoh mumbled as he fell flat on the ground. There was a light chuckle. 

"You better hurry up and finish training Yoh. Anna won't be pleased when she hears about this." Yoh lifted his head and stared at his older twin.

"Hey Aniki..." He mumbled and continued to sleep. He then realized who his "Aniki" is and his head shot back up. "ANIKI! What are you doing here!" Hao laughed and bent over to poke his younger twin on the head.

"Because I want to and that ice queen isn't here." He told him. Yoh sighed and plopped down again, trying to take a nap. "You do know that she won't be pleased when she hears about this right?"

"Leave me alone Hao..." Yoh mumbled. "And how is she going to know? It's not like you are going to tell her or anything..." Then Yoh froze and looked up at Hao who had a smirk on his face.

"Fine idea Otouto." Hao said getting up. "I should pay your dead fiancé a visit."

"No! Hao! Please don't! She is going to kill me!" Yoh grabbed onto Hao's leg and begged. "Please don't do that! I'm begging you!" Hao raised a thin eye brow, his smirk widening. How he loved teasing his little brother.

"And why shouldn't I?" He asked, looking down at his twin's watery puppy eyes.

"Because... Because she might kill you." Yoh told him. Hao chuckled.

"I highly doubt it." He told him, bending down lower. "I could burn her before she is able to summon any spirits to defend her." Yoh's eyes widened.

"But Hao!" He whined. "That's so mean!"

"And so is the world. You don't see me complaining." Hao rolled his eyes.

"The world isn't that mean. I mean isn't there one good thing in the world?" Yoh asked, hoping he'd change the subject a bit.

"Yah... There is _one_ good thing..." Hao mumbled. He looked into Yoh's eyes.

"What?" Yoh blinked.

"Don't worry about it Otouto." Hao said bending down even lower. Yoh sighed.

"But Aniki. Can you please not tell Anna? I don't want to join the spirit world before my time." He started crying, anime style. Hao laughed.

"Normally, I would say something to that but let's not." He said and got up. "Now let go before I do tell her." Yoh immediately let go of his leg.

"Sank-You Aniki." He said and grinned. Hao smiled and rolled his eyes. How easy it was to make Yoh happy. Although... He knew something else that would make him even happier... And it would make him happy as well...

* * *

Yoh yarned and then sighed. 

"I am hungry..." He mumbled.

"So cook something." Yoh looked up to see Hao sitting on a tree branch by his window.

"Aniki... STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled, pointing at him. Hao chuckled and slid through the window, landing smoothly on the floor. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Because I want to." Hao simply told him.

"You always say that." Yoh said with a small frown.

"And your point is?" Hao asked looking at him.

"Never mind..." Yoh mumbled as he got up and walked to the kitchen to cook... -**gasp! Yoh can cook!**-

"Oh Otouto... Be sure to make sure that it actually tastes good!" Hao yelled from the living room. He then heard foot steps running back form the kitchen and smirked.

"WHO SAID YOU WERE STAYING FOR DINNER!" Yoh yelled, pointing a frying pan at him.

"Why I did Otouto." Hao said, without turning. Yoh sighed and walked back to the kitchen. "Do you even know how to cook?" Yoh jumped and dropped the pan. Hao chuckled.

"What?" He asked, catching the pan before it hit the ground.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT!" Yoh yelled, spinning around to come nose to nose with Hao who smirked. Hao shrugged and handed the pan back to Yoh who snatched it.

"Hey, no snatching." Hao said shaking his finger.

"And no scaring people." Yoh told him with a similar tone.

"But really... Can you even cook?" Hao asked, looking over Yoh's shoulder.

"I don't know..." Yoh said with a shrug.

"So you never cooked before..." Hao concluded. Yoh laughed.

"Nope." He said cheerfully.

"That's it. It's was nice seeing this house." Hao said shaking his head. "It's a pity... It is such a nice and big house... And now it is going to burn down because Yoh can't fry a simple egg." Hao sighed. "What has it done to deserve this? It must have had done something bad in its past life."

"SHUT UP!" Yoh yelled, spinning around. Hao smirked and shrugged.

"I'm just saying..." He told him and walked back into the living room. Yoh sighed and turned back to cooking, only to notice black smoke and his fried egg burned up.

"Ga!" He yelled, waving the frying pan from side to side. Hao chuckled from this living room.

"I better make sure the window is open so that I can be the first one out if this house does end up on fire." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Ittadakimas!" Yoh yelled as he prepared to eat. 

"Your food sucks." Hao mumbled. Yoh's mouth dropped.

"You eat fast!" He said, pointing his chopsticks at his older brother who chuckled and shrugged.

"What can I say?" Hao asked with a shrug. "Seconds please." Yoh sighed.

"Hai..." He mumbled and took the bowl. He turned to refill his brother's bowl and when he turned back, Hao had already finished _his_ bowl. Yoh's mouth hung.

"That was mine!" Yoh yelled. Hao smiled.

"I know but you move too slowly." He said taking the bowl filled with warm rice from Yoh's hands.

"But... But I didn't get to eat!" Yoh whined.

"And?" Hao asked, he was half way finished with the bowl. Yoh sighed. He refilled his own bowl and started eating. It ended up with Hao eating just about everything and Yoh ended up eating barely anything and he also ended up doing the dishes.

* * *

"Aniki is so mean." Yoh said, as he cried water falls of tears, anime style. Hao chuckled, which startled Yoh for the umpteenth time, and the bowl he was cleaning slipped. Hao caught it once again, before it hit the floor. 

"Don't say I'm not helping now." He told him. Yoh took the bowl from his brother and continued washing the dishes.

"But you should help out a little bit more don't you think?" He asked as he rinsed the bowl. "I mean, you did eat almost everything and leaving me with barely anything to eat." Hao smiled and took the bowl from him.

"Fine..." He mumbled. "I'll dry it." Yoh grinned.

"Sank-You." He said in a baby tone, making Hao smirk.

"Whatever." Hao mumbled as he dried the bowl.

Yoh started slowing down with washing the dishes and ended up falling asleep on the job which caused Hao to smack him on the head to wake him up.

"Pay attention Yoh." Hao muttered.

"But I am tired!" Yoh whined. "And there are just too many dishes!" Hao rolled his eyes.

"I am a guest you know. I shouldn't be doing any chores..." He mumbled and took Yoh's hands. "Look." Hao showed Yoh how to wash it easier and told Yoh to pay attention and not fall asleep. "Got it?" Yoh blinked and shrugged.

"I don't know." He said with a grin. Hao sighed and before smacking Yoh on the head.

"Let's try this once more..." Hao muttered as he took Yoh's hands and directed him.

* * *

Yoh sighed as he slipped into the onsen. Boy was he tired... Yoh felt the water move and ripples forming. He opened his eyes to see Hao dipping in the onsen. 

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Yoh asked, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"What? I can't relax too?" Hao asked. "I am a guest after all."

"You invited yourself. I didn't invite you." Yoh told him. Hao laughed.

"I am your babysitter. I don't need an invitation." He told him.

"No you are not!" Yoh yelled. "I don't need a babysitter! I am too old for one!" Hao chuckled.

"Right..." He mumbled.

"I don't!" Yoh yelled and pouted.

"Whatever Yoh..." Hao mumbled, as the warmth of the onsen surrounded him. Yoh made a face but decided to ignore the older Asakura. Yoh sighed as he leaned back against the rocks, preparing to take yet another nap.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yoh opened his eyes and looked at Hao. "You might pass out and I am not going to carry you out." Yoh frowned.

"But I thought you were my babysitter!" He whined.

"Oh so _now_ I'm your babysitter." Hao said laughing. Yoh made another face.

"Aniki is mean..." He mumbled.

"Oh really?" Hao leaned closer with a look. "If it weren't for me, you'd still be washing dishes." Yoh shook his head.

"Nu-uh! If it weren't for you, there would be barely any dishes to wash!" Yoh told him. Hao chuckled.

"But you would still be washing dishes." He pointed out. Yoh opened his mouth but then shut it.

"Ok fine... You win." He mumbled. Hao smirked at his victory and leaned against the rocks. His arm brushed over Yoh's, making Yoh tense up a bit. Hao noticed and laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." Yoh muttered. Hao smirked at his reaction. He slowly stroked Yoh's arm, in an almost teasing way. Yoh's body tensed. What is happening? What was this? This feeling... This was his brother... He can't have feelings for his own brother... His own twin... He can't have feelings for his own twin... It was just... Wrong. But he couldn't stop himself from having this feeling. Yoh suddenly stood up.

"I-I'm tired." He said quickly and faked a yarn. He climbed out of the onsen and walked off quickly, leaving the older Asakura alone in the onsen. Hao smirked and chuckled.

"So close..." Hao muttered softly. "So close..."

* * *

It was about 10 or 11 and Yoh was sleeping peacefully until Hao woke him up. Yoh moaned and tried to ignore the constant knocking but Hao wouldn't give up. Yoh finally groaned and got up, slumped towards the door and opened it slowly. 

"Aniki..." He mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "There is something we all need at night you know... It's called-"

"Sex?" Hao finished his sentence with a smirk. Yoh frowned.

"No." Yoh paused for a second. "Well that too but its called sleep. And apparently, you don't need it..." Hao chuckled lightly.

"But I need the other thing we all need at night." He told him.

"And that would be?" Yoh asked with a small yarn. Hao smirked and leaned forward, brushing his lips over Yoh's before kissing his slowly and deeply. Yoh's eyes widened.

"H-Hao..." He whispered nervously, backing away.

"Hmmm?" Hao asked, almost teasingly.

"W-What-"

"Shh..." Hao hushed him and pressed his lips on Yoh's to silence him again. Hao pushed him back slowly into his room and closed the door.

"H-Hao... W-Wait... We... We can't." Yoh whispered, backed up a bit.

"And why not?" Hao asked, inching closer.

"B-Because..."

"Because we are twins?" Hao asked. He chuckled, closing the space between them. "Who cares." He kissed him again, more passionately. "Obviously I don't. So why should you?" Yoh didn't answer, he just kissed him back. His hand slowly went up to undo Hao's shirt. After Hao's shirt was undone, Yoh slid his hand down Hao's chest, making Hao moan. Hao untied the rope that tied Yoh's robe and let it slide off. Yoh undid Hao's pants and Hao slid them off. They were now both in their boxers and Yoh bent down, dragging Hao down with him.

"We shouldn't do this." Yoh whispered.

"So? You know I don't follow the rules." Hao whispered back with a smirk. "And why they hell are we whispering? That ice queen of yours isn't even here." Yoh smiled.

"I know but... Somehow... Anna always knows." He said with a frown.

"And somehow I can always burn her and have my sprit of fire eat her soul no matter where she is." Hao said sarcastically. Yoh frowned.

"Hao!" He yelled.

"What?" Hao laughed.

"That is a mean thing to say!" Hao smirked and kissed Yoh.

"And so are you to make me wait for so long." He whispered before kissing Yoh again. His hand slowly slid down Yoh's boxers, slowly undoing them while Yoh did the same with his.

* * *

All through the night, moans of pleasures could be heard from the young Asakura's room. Yoh's name as well as Hao's name could be heard constantly and screams and yelled of pleasure could be heard for miles... 

**-I'll just leave you to continue the scene in your mind**-

"Oh god..." Yoh moaned as he fell back, gasping for air. "That... felt good."

"See?" Hao asked lying next to Yoh. "I told you this is what everyone needs at night besides sleep." Yoh smiled and rested his chin on Hao's shoulder.

"Well you may need that but all I need is sleep." Yoh mumbled, snuggling closer.

"You are telling me you didn't enjoy that?" Hao asked, running his hand through Yoh's hair. "Cause if not, we can always do it again."

"N-No, no!" Yoh said with a laugh. Hao smirked.

"Thought so..." He muttered kissing Yoh lightly. "You can't live without sex. I know you can't."

"I've been living without it so far." Yoh said with a yarn.

"Yah... I did wonder how you could survive without it..." Hao said with a smile. "Of course, my body is so much better, hotter, sexier and so much more precious then that ice queen's." Yoh sighed.

"I won't even bother." He mumbled and snuggled closer, as sleep took control of him. "Night Aniki." Hao smiled, wrapping his arms around his younger twin.

"Ah... Night Otouto..." He whispered. "Ashiteru Yoh..." Yoh smiled softly and he snuggled even closer, resting his head on Hao's chest.

"Ashiteru Hao..." He whispered, and drifted to sleep. Hao smiled and kissed Yoh on the forehead lightly.

* * *

Oh my god! I can't believe I wrote this! Gah! This is my first Yaoi since have been informed that my HoroxRen fanfic is a Shounen and not a Yaoi fanfic. But still! I can't believe I wrote this! God! I don't know wither to be proud or... embarrassed! I hope you guys like this... I'm just about speechless right now so I will just leave it like this. 


End file.
